


王氏双子的爱人 35

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 6





	王氏双子的爱人 35

35

有甜有虐…

三人行，并必有一👋

嗡嗡嗡嗡…  
震动的声音让肖战心里凉飕飕的，他不知道什么在震，但是知道一定不是好东西。  
王一博拿着一根震动棒靠近，故意在肖战耳边停留了几秒…  
王一博将震动棒调到最小度，放到刚刚被自己舔热的乳头上刺激着…  
肖战要紧牙关，由于咬牙的力度过猛，脸上线条发生了轻微变化，消瘦的侧颚青筋暴起…  
王一博看着身下人抬起头的肉棒，邪媚一笑，关上了震动棒。  
听见“咔嚓”的开关声，肖战还没来得及松口气，腿就被分开了…  
“呵…‘死人’的菊穴也会湿呀…我打算写份‘验尸报告’，先验下肛温吧～”

肖战感觉一个冰凉的东西插进后穴，由于紧张，后穴紧紧的夹住了进来物，额头已经渗出汗来，本来冰凉没有血色的脸，也慢慢的回春了…  
王一博盯着肖战的脸，缓缓的把一根沾有润滑剂的玻璃长管插进后穴里，满意的看见了肖战的轻微表情变化，想拔出来的时候发现比插进去的时候还难，后穴居然发骚到把玻璃管夹的那么紧…  
骚货！  
王一博毫无预兆的撸了肖战肉棒一把，肖战这次真的差点弹起来…  
王一博毫不怜惜的拔出玻璃管， 把食指放到肖战嘴上， “嘘～ 你犯规了，要接受惩罚，别动哟～”

又听见了嗡嗡嗡的声音，王一博把一个小型跳蛋塞进了肖战的后穴，肖战绷直身子，忍受着肠壁震动带来的快感，可身体绷的越直，抖的却越明显…  
王一博解开裤链，露出挺立的肉棒，在肖战后穴摩擦了两下，感觉身下的人越抖越厉害，卜滋一下把肉棒贯穿了进去…

“啊呀……啊啊啊啊啊……”肉棒把跳蛋顶到了敏感凸起处，肖战感觉前列腺刺激到不行了，再也忍不住睁开眼睛，呻吟起来……  
“啊啊……太深了……哈……不，不要在进去了……啊，啊……不行……啊……”  
肖战被插的河水泛滥，不自觉的往前摆起腰肢配合着王一博的抽插…  
“啊…顶到了…哦哦…啊……在…哈，那里在顶顶……啊哈……啊啊啊——”  
看着肖战迷情的脸蛋，王一博捧起他的脸，吻了上去…

——————  
志浣不知道王一博带肖战来干什么，但在他看来，阁楼就是地狱，他带肖战来一  
定没好事，可听了好久，没听到一点声音，提着的心也慢慢的放了下去……  
他不知道，阁楼对于兄弟俩是‘特殊’的存在，隔音设置更是比别墅还要用心。

直到不知道过了多久，王一博把肖战抱出来，虽然肖战被王一博的大衣包裹住了身体，可志浣还是看到了肖战脚脖上紫青的痕迹……

志浣第一次，陷入了迷茫的漩涡里……


End file.
